1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus for displaying an image by using a panel module composed of a light source, a liquid crystal, and a polarizing filter, and a control method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a high definition fixed pixel panel is realized, it is conceived that the number of pixels of the fixed pixel panel is simply increased. However, when the number of pixels is increased, then the number of liquid crystal elements is also increased to control the transmitted light transmitted through subpixels for constructing each of the pixels, and the numbers of electrodes, pixel driving circuits, and other components which are formed for the respective liquid crystal elements are also increased. Such a situation causes the decrease in the emission rate of each of the pixels (or the aperture ratio (numerical aperture) in relation to the liquid crystal panel). For this reason, there is a limit of the increase in the number of pixels while maintaining a predetermined emission rate in relation to any fixed pixel panel having a constant size. The smaller the liquid crystal display panel is, the more difficult to realize the high definition is.
In relation thereto, a technique is known as the conventional technique for realizing the high definition, wherein the optical axis of the light is shifted in a predetermined direction in accordance with the time sharing, and thus the number of pixels of an image display element is apparently doubled to effect the high resolution display.
Further, the following optical axis shift techniques, which use the liquid crystal elements, are known. That is, for example, JP7-36054A discloses a technique in which the optical axis is shifted such that the phase of the light is changed by a phase modulation optical element to deviate a polarization plane, and the incident light is selectively refracted by a double refraction medium. Further, JP2003-279924A discloses a technique in which the optical axis is shifted such that the direction of orientation of an optical path is selectively changed by a liquid crystal element.